kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Meru
Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu! | voiced by = Hoko Kuwashima | wordplay = | alias = | age = Mostly likely 8 or younger | gender = Male | species = Maronian | born = | occupation = }} , a character and featured as the main antagonist from the anime movie Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu!, and the only known Maronian along with Maru from Maron. He is voiced by Hoko Kuwashima. History He is destined to marry Natsumi Hinata, whom he claims to be his princess. Growing up with no memories of his childhood, family, home, nor race, he and Maru as his servant develops a second childhood, filled with loneliness. Story In the second movie, he, together with his counterpart Maru, defeated a Kiruru that tried to destroy a ship then he begins humming beautifully for saving the ship and he appears in the sky (as a shadow figure) along with Maru and they flew down, off screen. He appeared as a "sea fairy" in a ball of light. He watched Natsumi through the "UMA", which Momoka brought to Fuyuki. Later, sea creatures brought Natsumi to Meru. He appears to have a stingray-like invention as he tells Natsumi not to worry, so she rides with him peacefully. He appears to be a bit childish as in Natsumi's dream world, he played a lot. He, and Maru played together in the shopping mall but then suddenly Maru is wasn't there in the dark room as Meru began to search for her but Maru is just in the other side from the dark area. Maru is worried that her prince is missing as Natsumi searches as well. Meru is wailing quietly all alone in the elevator as Natsumi found him and teases him that he doesn't know how to open the door. Meru flew quickly to Natsumi and hugging her while crying which reminding Natsumi who is also lost in the past, leaving Maru shocked seeing her prince crying like an innocent child and blaming her that it was her fault, but its not true, however. After traveling with Natsumi in the deep sea, he sang to Natsumi with a lullaby-like melody, prove that Meru had his parents before, but its still unknown, it is also revealed that nobody cares about him, then used the Mare Ball, transforming into a more human shape and hypnotizing her. When Maru opened the door to him and Natsumi, he had grown immense, with Natsumi held hostage to his body. He used the Mare Ball and threatened to attack Keroro and Fuyuki, when Mois saved them by attacking the attack. Keroro asked Fuyuki to throw him into the cystal before it closes, which was successful. But, it disturbed Meru's process, and he turned even larger, controlled by the Mare Ball. Keroro was seen on his shoulder. When Momoka, in Keroro robot, was going to attack, he attacked back, which was protected by Mois again. But, the beams went into all directions, flooding the entire place since he broke the barriers. When Maru asked him to release Natsumi, he refused, and destroyed the shopping mall, which shook Natsumi to a bit of her senses. Meru screams and yells in pain as he can't stop growing larger and shapeless like a purple blob, after Maru come to rescue her prince, Meru is soon became a portal and Maru was sucked in that leads to the empty dimension filled with darkness. Natsumi and Keroro came to rescue the two before it exploded according to Kururu while Mois and Fuyuki will hold the rope to prevent Natsumi and Keroro getting sucked in too. Natsumi finally found the two, as they were still floating in the dimension, unconscious. Meru awakes and sees Natsumi as the Mare Ball glows and pulls them out of the hole. Meru wants Natsumi to let him go to commit suicide but she refuses while Maru sheds tears saying Natsumi's name, feeling happy. After the rescue, Natsumi wishes to go back to Aki as she promised before then suddenly she is inside her house, which is floating out of the ocean. Natsumi is happy to arrive back in the surface and meets her friends and thanking them. Meru and Maru gain consciousness and Meru is thanking Natsumi for everything. Natsumi says that she is no longer the "Princess", so she transfers her tiara to Maru, becoming the new princess. He and Maru blushed at each other and they fall in love as they go back to Maron. Manga In Volume 20, he has a Kiruru and use it as his servant and a superweapon. Meru's true form resembles a Kiruru reference to the movie that he turn into a ferocious monster. Appearance Meru is dark-blue colored. Unlike Keronians, He wears dark blue helmet with short ear-like crests and a bigger crest on his head. His symbol is a yellow Maron star on his forehead and on his belly. He has dorsal-like fins attached on his wrists and limbs and his eyes are triangular and its colored bright green and wearing a yellow collar on his neck. Personality Meru is somewhat very strict, childish, and sometimes a bit sarcastic, and has a spoiled brat attitude towards Maru for troubling him, blaming her for distracting his talk, and thinking Maru that it was her fault for losing him (but Meru is the one who made Maru lose him) in the shopping mall during the chase for fun. Meru is seen snooty and mean at first when he confronts Keroro, calling him rude and boring. Meru is also very kind, calm, and proud towards his princess, Natsumi. Abilities Despite his young age, he's a skilled fighter (at least an assassin) just like Maru when he use his Mare Ball as an arm cannon to kill Keroro and conquer in the entire underwater and he's the responsible for assassinating Kiruru. Relationships * Maru - Childhood friend, and now princess and right-hand. She was very loyal to Meru, supporting him in all his commands. When he yelled for help, Maru flew right in, and was sucked in. She managed to hold his hand, as he was slowly turned back to his original form surround in red aura with the Mare Ball in his hands. * Natsumi Hinata - "Princess", whose dream world as created by the Mare Ball. * Keroro - Meru thinks that Keroro is very annoying and a waste of space and time and Meru thinks Keroro is boring. * Fuyuki Hinata - In Volume: 20 of the Manga (which was a full scale reboot of the 2nd movie) close to the end of the story it is revealed that Meru had developed a "Hero Worship" to Fuyuki back when he was a little kid and constantly took on the physical appearance of little Fuyuki. Gallery Tumblr m78jdvih7m1rag6p1o1 500.jpg 180px-D21b7473.jpg chudrmcsh-Keroro.jpg 070206_keroro2_sub15.jpg Meru_in_his_hottest_glory_by_OpheliazBloodyMary.jpg Tumblr mdkwn4fO3g1rga89io1 250.jpg Meru OOOKKKOOO.jpg MerNat.jpg Happy happy Meru.jpg My_webcam_by_Prince_Meru.gif|Click it to see it move. Trivia * Meru's name is known as Merl in the English translation. * He and Keroro share similar traits, he use his Mare Ball to conquer underwater, just like Keroro use his Kero Ball to conquer Pekopon. * His true form in the manga, its very possibly that he is one of the Kirurus. Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Maronians Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Manga series Category:Kiruru